Kakashi
by jj-chan
Summary: Yay, Chapter Three is here! Iris finds herself in a decidedly unusual situation, and Chaos gets the shock of his life. Well, next to the whole former God thing.
1. Chapter 1

Notes and disclaimer: (Insert witty sentence that approximates to 'We don't own it!' here.)

Yayness! **Kaori, a friend of mine who wrote 'Hangover', has decided to let me host another one of her Ragna fics. **

_MEANING_, this isn't one of Penny's or Paul's. So, in accordance with our **noninterference policy** (Yes, we actually have one. :D ), this means that this fic is exactly the same as the she had given to me, down to the last detail, except it's digitized now. So there are some spelling issues (Lydia/Lidia), differences in style, etc.

Erm…**backgrounder and possible spoilers**…this was kinda based off book 10. When Skurai has his ' almost-mental breakdown due to unexpected parallel events' thingy. This fic would obviously make a lot more sense if you've read that, I think. Also, this has several chapters, and the title…erm…don't ask me. She has her reasons. :D

And, though I was the one who probably exposed her to this possible pairing, (coughcough. this fic, as I said, is all hers.

Just wanted to let you know, people. Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Kakashi**

_-_

_That image…why is it so vaguely familiar?_

_I've seen it before…_

_The look in her eyes…_

_Same as Titiania's_

"Aaargh!"

-

_This feeling…_

_This feeling of need…it hurts_

_Why do I feel like this?_

_So helpless_

_So weak_

_I need her_

_I need Iris Irine_

* * *

"Ah-choo!" 

"What's up Iris? Catching a cold?"

"Don't think so."

-

Chaos looks back at them.

-

"Iris? Catching a cold? Come on! She's pretty thick to catch a cold."

-

Iris grabs him by his hair.

-

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Chaos snapped back with a pinch of pain in his voice.

-

Loki was scouting ahead as usual with Lydia right at his tail…as usual.

-

He was buried deep in his thoughts

_We should not be playing around like this. What if we would be ambushed by anyone out here. And…!_

_-_

He quickly transformed his left hand to his armor and aimed his sharp bony fingers at that thing who was making that noise.

-

Lydia trembled.

"Whad'ya doin that for? Tryin to kill me or somethin?"

-

Alas, it was only her who was making that unnerving noise. The heavy breathing of a deadly monster ready to pounce on its prey.

-

Loki backed off

"Stop it."

Loki hurried on ahead until he was certain that he was out of her sight.

-

The 4 of them I mean 5 of them, Loki, Lydia, Chaos, Fenris, and Iris treking the thick forests of Swartzward hoping to uncover the shards of Ymir's Heart.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

Me: ((addresses the few considerate people who actually take time to read the fics in her account. Poor Kaori, choosing a bad host…)) So there it is folks! Kaori's first multi-chaptered fic to be posted on :D

What do you think? Should Penny and I and Lynna sack Paul and make Kaori our bullied, abused and nagged-at writer instead?

The Ragnarok characters are currently sulking because of all the abuse heaped upon them, Penny and Poo aren't here, Ban's still stalking Penny and won't make an appearance, and Lynna is off uninspiring other people. Kaori herself is away. T.T

So I don't have anyone to converse with right now, except a classmate practicing rather seriously on his guitar (the old, bulky, much-loved kind). And seeing as I don't care to bother someone with a readily smashable instrument, I'll end this right here, okay?

**Read and review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Notes and disclaimer: Does Kaori seem like an incredibly talented comic artist to you?

'No'?

Good.

'Not yet'?

Even better.

You've got the right idea.

-

Our noninterference policy is still valid. Enjoy a full chapter of unedited Kaori.cross. You might want to leave a review or two behind!

_ON TO THE FICCY! XD_

-

**Chapter Two**

-

"Oh no! It's gonna rain again!"

Iris squealed as she pointed at the dark clouds overhead.

Fenris just nodded

"I guess if it's going to rain it's going to take us another five days to get to the next town."

Iris collapsed and lay down on a grassy area.

"We're gonna be camping again? My back still aches from last night."

Lydia, who was walking in front of Iris sat down on a rock with Sessy by her side.

"I suppose we're just gonna leave you and let you pass as a corpse."

Lydia laughed hysterically and kept on pointing at Iris. Iris's head was burning out steam and she finally let it all out on Lydia. At first, it was just a long word fight but it soon opened an opportunity and ended up in a fight involving pulling of hair, pinching of cheeks and a wide blend of wrestling moves between the short-tempered thief and the much shorter-tempered cleric.

Night came like a velvet blanket enveloping everything. The rain poured and washed of their trail along with the eroding soil.

"Why me?"

Lydia sat in the center poking the burning wood with a twig as the fire blazed.

"Why should I be on the look-out tonight? Me legs are like jelly and my body aches all over. I wanna rest my eyes! I haven't had any beauty sleep for days. My face will be ruined!"

Loki, who was sound asleep, shifted to another position so as to cover his ears and ignore Lydia's grumbles.

Lydia, on the other hand, didn't notice Loki was awake and started to talk to herself. Words that made Loki, yes,** EVEN **Loki blush. Well, just a little. That you won't even see from a distance. She would pause every now and then and oggle, and drool over the handsome, dashing, and ultimo coolio mysterious assassin!

Loki forced himself to sleep until he couldn't hear her boisterous voice.

Because Loki was ignoring everything around him, he didn't sense Iris was gone. Lydia didn't see the tall, pale, handsome man with dark spiky hair who was carrying the cleric. And not a moment too soon, she entered dreamland.

-

**End of Chapter Two**

**-**

Me: Muahahaha!

Penny: The plot thickens! Who was that guy? What's gonna happen to Iris now? What's with the title 'Kakashi'? And what exactly did Lidia say that made Loki blush?

Me: The mysteries have started popping up already!

Lynna: So…

Everyone: **Read and review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bah, we only WANT to own it.

**Our noninterference policy is still valid. Enjoy a full chapter of unedited Kaori.cross.** You might want to leave a review or two behind!

_ON TO THE FICCY! XD_

**

* * *

**

**Kakashi's 3rd**

-

"Ack! Help! Save me! Someone, please!"

The evil Lydia has got the gorgeous Iris captive.

"Mwahaha! Stop yer yelling. It's sooo disturbing y'know. And besides, nobody can save you now."

"It is I, Chaos, who has come to save the gorgeous Iris from the evil Lydia. Give up now evil Lydia and surrender all your treasure including gorgeous Iris."

"I give up. Just don't hurt me"

Chaos freed the gorgeous Iris and turned evil Lydia over to the feds. Then gorgeous Iris frolicked with Chaos in a meadow covered with daisies and daffodils.

"Ah-choo. Man, what a dream. Ah, if only I was brought up in a comfy room and then I wouldn't want to wake up … ever."

She suddenly noticed that there were windows and curtains and a table and 4 walls and a roof. She pinched herself to make sure she was awake and toppled the chairs to make sure they were all real. To her surprise they were and it was then she noticed she was wearing something somebody just pulled out of a princess' closet. While she was busy imagining herself as a real princess, a middle-aged woman entered her room bringing in food. What caught her attention wasn't the weird sense of fashion of that woman but the scent of the delicious food.

"Mmm. Smells good. Bon apetite."

She dug right in and in the middle of her meal the woman finally spoke.

"Excuse me mad'am. Would you like to have a nice warm bath after breakfast? I could have it ready soon."

"What? Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't notice you there. Have you been there long? So sorry."

"Not to worry. By the way, I'm Etta mad'm. master sent me here to see to it that you are looked after. I will be your handmaid and it would be my pleasure to serve you mad'm. Anyway, would you like to have that bath?"

"Oh yes please Ms. Etta. Thank you for the food too. It was delicious."

"Oh no, mad'm. just call me Etta. No need for formalities, after all, you are master's honored guest at his estate."

Iris just gave her a blank stare and started to babble about her family and her being one of the heroes of Prontera. Well, she couldn't help it. After that long warm bath she dressed into her usual outfit and strolled with Etta in the estate. They talked about a lot of things. They toured the whole estate the entire day and sat in the library.

"Etta, who is this master you have been talking about? Why did you say that I'm his honored guest?"

"Well mad'm master might have fallen for you. He's been acting weird since last night. You see, when he returned from his stroll, he was carrying you in his arms. He just brought you to the room and instructed me to look after you. It's very unusual for him to be caring and gentle since he's a swordsman.

Another is that he looks like a punk from those rock bands kids today adore. And besides, his sword is huge and scary."

They talked about more stuff but Iris didn't seem to mention Loki, Fenris, Lydia and even Chaos. It's like she forgot about them and now she's a totally different person.

"Well then, we'd better go and have dinner. Master's expecting you mad'm. we'll pass by your room first and make sure you change your clothes."

"Why? What's wrong with my clothes?"

"It's just that you don't resemble the princess."

"What was that you just said?"

"Oh, it was nothing." _I'm sorry if you don't remember anything. Master wanted it. Don't worry it won't last long, I placed a little of the forgetting drug in your breakfast this morning. Your friends are in this town and one of them is on his way to come and get you. It would be difficult though. Master has faced him before already. It looks li8ke you will be the cause of the fuss that's going to happen._

Iris entered the dining hall with such grace and poise that nobody can imagine. Maybe it's because of the magnificent dress she's wearing. As she was going down the stairs, the "master" was speechless and just stared at her until she was already seated at his right-hand side.

"You must be the master that the servants were talking about. Nice to meet you and thank you very much for taking good care of me. I hope I'm not a burden to you. May I know your name?"

"Master" was still in la-la land staring blankly at Iris. Etta went out a cough and thus startled "master" back into reality. The words Iris spoke entered his head but are still being processed and analyzed.

"It's Skurai and you're more than welcome to stay here my princess, my love."

These words made Iris blush. Skurai's face was familiar to her but where and when she saw him was all still a blur. She could only make out one thing related to that incident; Chaos.

Skurai on the other hand had no evil intentions towards Iris. He just wants her by his side because he sees his princess, his love inside Iris. He sees Titiania in her longing for his company or is it that Skurai longs for Titiania's presence?

Either way, Skurai still seems to be a hopeless romantic who still cannot gain his Juliet's love; and Romeo is on his way to get Juliet back no matter what it takes.

_Hmm…Skurai…Skurai…now where have I heard that name before? It's familiar but why is it somehow related to this Chaos character? Could it be that they're both gay and they had a relationship but the gods were against it and they planned to elope but then Chaos died and Skurai is left alive looking for his reincarnation?_

…

_That can't be it. I'm too beautiful to be this Chaos' reincarnation. At least I know his name and why I was brought here. Ph, Fate, you play with a lady's fragile heart._

Iris paces accross the room pondering about this "Skurai". She hasn't mistaken though. She did see his face before and he is somehow related to Chaos. She does this until 9 when she got tired and finally decided to hit the hay. While she was fast asleep, a cold breeze swept the room and woke her up.

"I distinctly remember closing the windows before I went to bed. Oh well, I'll just have to close them again."

Suddenly, she saw something standing beside the window. She took Chernyongdo afraid it was something dangerous. It went closer and closer and made a thump when it fell on the floor. Iris turned on the lights and saw that it was only a good-looking young man and not some wired psychopath.

This man had spiky vermilion-colored hair, wielded a sword, and wore a trenchcoat which had the symbol "chaos" written on the back. This gave her the idea that this must be the Chaos that she've been thinking of. The man stood up and looked at Iris in the eyes that made her freeze in place. She wasn't scared at all but his presence soothed her.

"Oh, Iris, I thought I'd never see you again. Don't worry my pet, I'll get you out of this mess."

He was practically crying over her as he hugged her so tight that her voice staggered when she asked him to stop the hugging and crying.

"Excuse me, sir. Who are you? Why did you come here in the middle of the night? What is your business with me?"

Hearing those words from her shattered his heart into little pieces. Iris totally forgot him.

-

**End (for Now…)**

**

* * *

**

Kaori.cross: Sorry. I sort of got lazy and stopped. :3 Hope you enjoyed this 3rd part of Kakashi. Anyone want to object against the title?

((trampled by hundreds of Kakashi fans))

((dies))

Please R&R…

First time writing a story…

jj pressures me to finish the chapters…

She's so mean…T.T even on vacation…

/jj's insert: Nothing she said was true! D': Please review…/


End file.
